Ezra Bridger Before Order 66 (Rework)
by The Unknown 44
Summary: What if ezra was born before the events in star wars rebels? (Rated M to be safe) (pairings undecided, if any)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Authors note

I'm sorry if my grammar is bad it is not my first language and I may forget some indentation marks, This is also my first story

Forgive me if there are some lore breaking facts as I haven't watched the movies and followed the lore in so long

However from what I recall the broadcast about the war being over was after the storming of the temple not before, but hopefully if I change that a bit to be before the storming it won't offend(?) you guys.

I did not like how the story felt? so i tried remaking it

Chapter 1

Order 66 (Coruscant Jedi Temple)

'The war is over?'16 year old Padawan Ezra Bridger thought as he was walking to his masters room to ask him if what he heard was true

flipping his lightsaber as he was walking he passed by other Jedi who seem excited and conversing about the recent news and from the balcony on the top level he spots Jedi entering the temple, as he was moving towards the temple quarters he met Dash Atton another human Padawan that was from his clan of younglings.

"Dash!" Ezra exclaimed while waving and running towards Dash.

"Ezra!" Did you hear the the broadcast from the news?, the war is over!) Dash said looking excited as Ezra reached him.

"Yeah, I did but who won the war?, did the republic finally beat back the seps? Or did we surrender?, or..." Ezra asked.

"Or maybe we could have come to a peaceful conclusion" Dash continued his question.

They continued walking towards the temple quarters they passed by Windows and saw hundreds of Jedi ships landing and docked in the hanger platforms.

"Wow!, that's a lot of ships, why do you think the are Jedi are being called here?" Dash asked while stopping to look through the windows.

"I don't know, but looks like even Master Skywalker is here as well" Ezra replied spotting lots of LAAT gunships bearing blue marks attributed to the 501st Legion.

"But why would the 501st be landing here?, I don't think we have enough landing pads to accommodate all the ships!" Dash exclaimed as they continued walking.

"Maybe Master Skywalker gave his legion a few days off" Ezra shared his thought.

As they neared his masters quarters Dash told him he is gonna meet his master at the temple entrance, after saying goodbye to each other Ezra finally reached his masters room his master came out to greet him.

"Good evening Padawan" Master Farris greeted Ezra

"Good evening Master!" Ezra greeted back

"Is it true master?, is the war really over?"

"It seems so, however although the war is over remember to always be on guard and to keep your mind open, as danger could be everywhere" Master Farris told Ezra as the begin walking heading towards the first level. As they neared the first floor Master Farris stopped Ezra suddenly.

"What is it master?" Ezra asked and noticed that there were no more Jedi entering the temple.

"Something is not right, I sense thousands of life forms marching up the steps to the main entrance, stay here I will check the entrance" Master Farris said.

Ezra follows his master with his eyes and as he reached the main entrance a hooded Jedi and 501st clones reached the top of the steps, his master seems to be talking to the hooded Jedi and in a blink of an eye there sabers were locked together and as his master held his own against the other Jedi the clones fire upon his master gunning him down and the clones began shooting at the Jedi who were standing in shock seeing the death of his master, killing many of them as they were unprepared. Ezra felt the pain in the force from feeling someone he was close to die and quickly ran back near the stairs. The Jedi who stood close to the entrance were quickly cut down by lightsaber slashes or by blaster bolts, the clones started to swarm the first floor as many poured in from the many entrances killing many of the Jedi who were confused and shocked about what was happening. The screams of many Jedi and younglings filled the temple Ezra ran to the nearest group of Jedi to help fight the clones. Explosions from the quarters sections of the temple rang out and parts of the temple seem to have collapse.

"What is happening!?"

"Stop don't sho!..."

"There's too many of them!"

"Ahh!"

"Help!"

"Everyone form a defensive line!, we stand a better chance if we don't allow them to separate us!" One of the temple guards shouted out

Ezra joined the line of Jedi forming a defense against the clones, it seemed as if they could hold them but the hooded Jedi was killing anyone who tried to fight him and every time a Jedi died in the defense line the clones would try to swarm that section and as the massacre raged on more and more Jedi fell getting killed until finally the line collapse and they were split into many small groups. Ezra spotted the hooded Jedi run up the stairs and many of the Jedi were getting surrounded and killed off.

Ezra managed to break away from the fighting and ran up the stairs, as he ran up the stairs he can see and feels the force leaving so many people that he almost stumbled, looking around him and below him at the main hall, he could see lightsabers getting turned off and more of the clones started to move up the stairs as the Jedi in the first level dwindled down to just a few dozen until there were non left. As he reached the window where just a few hours ago he and Dash were looking through, a blaster bolt flew pass his head, quickly turning around he found around 2 dozen clones shooting at him. Ezra did all he could with his limited soresu training but eventually his blue lightsaber was shot from his hands and destroying it and he was forced to flee. Calling upon the force Ezra forced push the clones off the window.

Looking around Ezra saw a few Jedi fighting clones who seem to have attacked from the windows. Ezra ran back to the stairs and continued ascending the steps reaching the next floor, the temple museum, this area seems to have been heavily focused by the clones as he spotted many bodies of both clones and Jedi on the ground. Behind him footsteps were approaching, Ezra quickly pulled a lightsaber to him, activating it a green blade appeared holding it in a soresu stance the owner of the footsteps finally appeared and it was..

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note

I may add things from the comics since I think they are canon? But they are very interesting thou.

Btw have you guys played any of the Star Wars Kotor games?

Chapter 2

The owner of the footsteps finally appeared and it was..

"Master Sha Koon!" The Kel dor Jedi stopped running spotting Ezra.

"Padawan Bridger!, quickly we must go to the secret tunnels!" as she said this more footsteps can be heard.

"follow me i think i saw a Jedi run this way!" A clones" voice said

"We must go now, follow me!" Sha Koon said, as she and Ezra ran behind a empty display case she uses the force in a seemingly random spot on the case and behind them a wall entrance opened up. Quickly running inside both sha koon and Ezra heard the clones reach the room.

"Damn, I was sure i saw one head this way"

"Dammit Polls were wasting time lets go back"

As soon as Ezra was sure the clones were far enough he turned to master Sha koon who was heading down the steps, catching up to her Ezra decided to talk about what just happened.

"We need to get out of the city and wait for any news from the Council" Ezra said as they traveled down the tunnels using their lightsabers as light.

"As of now, we cannot escape, I was watching the Windows before the clones attack, they surrounded the temple and the streets leading up to it are filled with clones." Sha koon replied.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Ezra asked as they came to a large room in the tunnel.

"I do not know Bridger, all we can do now is wait" Sha koon said

"Wait for what?, the clones?, other Jedi?" Ezra asked as he sat down

"No other Jedi know about these tunnels, these were meant to be used for construction and was later meant to be escape tunnels but as you can see..." gesturing at the cracks on the walls around them above them "they have fallen into disrepair."

"Where do these tunnels lead to?" Ezra asked

"The tunnels should have multiple exit points, however only two are out of the temple, one leads to the Coruscant under cities although I do not know what level and the other is to the ship docks at the top of the temple" Sha koon said.

"Wait shouldn't we head to the ship docs?" Ezra asked, stopping as he heard blaster fire from outside the tunnel.

"We don't stand a chance if we head up their, the clones would have surely placed men up there to prevent escapes and the ships we have docked their are usually our interceptors and unless you there are one of the newer models your not gonna be able to jump out of here." Sha koon said while continuing walking down the steps.

"What are we gonna do once we get to the under city?"

"We could buy a ticket out of this place or we could stow away on some smugglers ship"

"So that's it were fleeing?"

"Yes"

"Shouldn't we try to fight back against the clones?"

"There's too many of them and the 501st legion is no ordinary legion, some members were trained by the Jedi order to hunt or counter dark Jedi"

"Bridger wait here I will be back with help to fight the clones make sure no one is following me or I will fail." Sha koon said as she starts walking down.

"Yes master" Ezra replied holding the Lightsaber in his hands, feeling the unfamiliar but smooth handle, it was a little too big for his hands but it was the only one he was able to get in a hurry.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER

Ezra was sitting cross legged on the ground waiting for Sha Koon to return but Suddenly explosions can be heard behind the walls and chunks of the ceiling fall around him and then suddenly the wall to his right cracked open and sounds of fighting could be heard deciding it was better to go outside then stay in the tunnel and get out of the tunnel Ezra Ezra ignited the Lightsaber he noticed he was in one of the training rooms and finding clones and Jedi fighting with the clones backs to him Ezra rushed out and cut the head of the closest clone from him some of the Jedi noticed him behind the clones but did nothing to alert the clones of his presence.

Seeing a Padawan getting overwhelmed by half a dozen clones Ezra immediately rushed the clones cutting two in half quickly before the the other four noticed him one of the clones was too close to him so he tried to bash Ezra with his blaster rifle which failed miserably as Ezra simply cut through his gun and his right hand which caused the clone to scream in pain while holding his right hand/stub with his left hand before Ezra cut his head off, the body fell to the ground still clutching the right hand/stub the other three clones were quickly cut down by him and the other Padawan. However in their small skirmish the other clones notice them which made them lose cohesion in their attack causing the Jedi they were previously fighting charge cutting them down.

After the last clone was killed one of the Masters did a headcount and found five Padawans, one Knight, two temple guards, and the counter one Master. Ezra noticed that there were dead Jedi mostly Younglings near the entrance of the room.

"Good thing you came behind them, i don't think we would have been able to hold them back any longer" said the Padawan Ezra saved.

Ezra spotted the master herding the remaining Jedi in a small circle, deciding to join the circle he heard the Master say "we must get to the hanger bays there is going to be around a dozen Skyspirit-class Couriers a single one should be able to fit all of us." Looking around Ezra saw that the Jedi were in agreement to the plan.

Walking around the room Ezra noticed a few of the clones had Lightsabers clipped to their belts, he recognized one of the Lightsabers was his master's, pulling the lightsaber to him and feeling the familiar hilt design he clipped it to his belt and dropped the Lightsaber he took from the dead Jedi in the museum.

The ten Jedi slowly made their way to the hanger bay, they could hear some screams and sounds of fighting but when they try to make their way to the noises they were too late only finding clones or dead Jedi, they eventually made it near the upper hanger and they found a lot of Jedi and clones were still fighting, they charged the clones back which caused them to crumble as the other Jedi charged them as well. After the last clone fell the Jedi were boarding the ships.


End file.
